The purpose
by SantaVica
Summary: The war has been won and there should be celbration. But to many lifes have been lost. Harry doen't know how to continue his life.


**A/N: I just finished reading the whole Harry Potter series again and felt like there was something missing in the end. Harry just returned to normal life too quickly. And looking at all his issues throughout the series that just did not seem realistic to me.**

Nobody really felt like celebrating. Too many had given their lives and their soul for the victory. Too many had lost loved ones. There were wounds that had to be healed and minds that had to be mended. But there should be at least a small victory celebration to honor their cause and too honor their losses. The dark times were finally over and there was no coming back.

Harry under his cloak watched from a distance as people tried to celebrate. The wandering of his eyes over the crowd got stuck every few seconds on loved and cherished ones. The professors that had protected their students, the students that were still trying to comprehend what had happened, the parents that cried over the loss of their child or out of happiness. But mostly he was captured by the picture of one single family. They were sitting close together and giving each other the comfort that they needed. The Weasleys had suffered terrible losses in this fight. Mr. Weasley was hugging his wife trying to comfort her in her motherly grief. Percy still looked uneasy with his family around again. Charlie who had a gaping wound on his head sat next to Bill with his scarred face. Fleur was leaning against Bill still beautiful but looking utterly exhausted. Hermione was sitting on Fleur's other side and leaned on Ron's uninjured shoulder. They both were covered in dirt and sweat from the fight. Harry could see them holding hands and allowed himself to smile for at least a moment. When his gaze fell on the one lonely twin that smile vanished. He had never seen him alone and he wasn't sure if one could survive without the other. The twin's eyes starred into the nothingness with an empty suffering look. And finally closing the circle between and the twin was Ginny. Her flaming red her was disheveled and dirty but she was beautiful.

She had her back to him but when his eyes fell on her she turned around as if she had felt it. But she couldn't see him of course. He couldn't talk to her yet. He needed to touch her to make sure she was alive and well but that seemed wrong in this moment. O he just watched her with her family giving comfort to them just by being there.

Nobody felt like sleeping in their respective houses. The community had united and did not feel like been torn apart by petty things like that. Someone conjured up bed for everyone who wanted to sleep in the great hall.

But Harry couldn't sleep. When everyone was silent and asleep he left his cloak with Hermione and left the castle. He went to the lake on the castle's ground and sat down. Dumbledore's grave was visible from his space and he wished to see Dumbledore's face again and to ask him for advice. Voldemort was dead and they had won. But Harry was feeling empty and without a purpose. It was unknown to him what his next challenge would be. He did not want to become the war hero that had no other purpose in life than reminding people of what had happened. The moonlight was reflecting on the moving water and gave a peaceful atmosphere. He looked into the lake that seemed to call him. If he just went in and rested there. At Dumbledore's side resting for all eternity.

His from the war and the hunt heightened senses noticed that someone was approaching him. He held his wand tighter in his hands ready to strike if necessary.

"Harry." A low voice called him. It took him a moment to relax when he heard Ginny speaking. He turned around and looked at her. She came closer and sat next to him. They waited in silence for the other one to speak. Finally Ginny said: "Looking at Dumbledore's tomb hurts. It feels like everybody is already buried there even if they are still lying in the castle." Harry nodded but did not say anything. She finally looked at him while he was till starring at the lake.

"Harry, don't hide from everybody. People need you to be there. I know it is hard but…" She stopped when he suddenly turned her head towards her. "I know. I know I should be there and help. I know that I should show strength but I can't stop to think about everything. I am afraid that I might break down and people can't see that, they don't want to see that. I am not supposed to be weak." He closed his eyes in agony. She raised her hand and held it against his cheek. He subconsciously snuggled into it. "People want to see you mourn and cry. It's what helps them to understand. It's what makes this victory their victory. The fact that you are after all just another human being. That you can hurt and feel their pain. Just be their hero for one last time!"

Harry sighed: "And then? Who will I be after that? I can't be the hero forever. One day in the future I will just be a reminder of a dark past that nobody wants to see anymore."

"You are an extraordinary wizard, Harry. You will have your purpose in the new community. People will not forget what you have done for wizard all over the world and neither will I."

He opened his eyes and they instantly connected with hers. She slowly closed the distance between them. As he felt her lips moving against his own he thought that maybe she was right and there was still a purpose for him.


End file.
